


Sem Ilusões

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne na execução de Jaime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sem Ilusões

Ele não tinha ilusões sobre ser uma boa pessoa ou sobre a possibilidade de redenção, ele nunca teve, mas também tais coisas não o interessavam. E nem em seus sonhos mais estranhos ele se via sendo perdoado.

Quando a nova rainha anunciou a sua condenação ele apenas sorriu, talvez se escrevessem canções sobre aquele dia diriam que ele havia enlouquecido, isso não o incomodou nem um pouco afinal pela maneira que via todas as canções eram mentiras feitas para fingir que o mundo fazia sentido. Ele não havia enlouquecido, ele apenas sorriu porque ele já sabia que ia ser assim, ele era o Regicida, ele tinha tido filhos com a sua irmã, ele estava condenado desde o começo.

A multidão o vaia e o olha com desprezo, mas a única coisa que ele repara é na grande mulher parada olhando pra ele, tentando se manter forte, tentando não chorar e apenas o encarando com aqueles grandes olhos azuis dela que toda vez que ele via pareciam mais belos, a Senhora de Tarth.

Ele a havia salvo, de todos os seus feitos esse era o que mais gostava, embora também não se deixasse se iludir quanto a isso ,ele não a havia salvado por nobreza, ele não era como os cavaleiros nas canções, novamente suas ações nobres vinham por motivos egoístas, ele a havia salvo porque não queria um mundo em que ela não existisse mais, a havia salvo porque a queria em sua vida.

Ele vai morrer, ele já havia matado muitos outros, mas ela estava viva por sua causa. Sua morte seria comemorada e ele seria lembrado com desprezo, aquela mulher estranha que ele nunca havia esperado amar seria a única que lamentaria sua morte. Isso era o suficiente.


End file.
